


Lamp, Theories, and Backlashes

by boshiiiiiiiiiii



Series: Nath's gonna die from nosebleeds. (And other class Mishaps) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Like, M/M, Marinette is fucking sus of OC, Why the fuck does he act like a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: "When talking about Miraculous, a guardian by the name of Akahoshi theorized about the 'Lamp' Effect. Named after former holders of both the Moth and Butterfly holders. This theory was birthed when the two relatively composed holders were discovered fighting over a lamp. This theory proclaims that when using and wearing a Miraculous for an extended time the user 'adopts' traits of the miraculous."So this was the reason all the holders were going batshit crazy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Original Character, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & classmates
Series: Nath's gonna die from nosebleeds. (And other class Mishaps) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Lamp, Theories, and Backlashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts), [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [ZxshadowxZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/gifts), [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smuggling, Knockouts, and Tours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617927) by [boshiiiiiiiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette:  
> Kim:  
> Marinette: I swear this is not what it looks like-

The hotel that the group was staying with felt comfy. 

Luxurious rooms, a 5-Star kitchen with expensive ingredients, and even a pool nearby for swimming.

So where does our favorite, borderline Shonen Protagonist find herself?

In the greenhouse, a book on Magical Theories in her hands that was recommended to her by Master Fu. Hey, she had to learn about the miraculous in any way she could, this book was a fragment of the past that could teach her some things.

It wasn't surprising for her to be here. Even before she got her job as Ladybug, she loved nature and the sun. Ever since she donned the Ladybug Miraculous, she had felt a...  _ connection  _ with nature. As if Ladybug was part of it. During Akuma Attacks, she went out of her way to protect stray trees from flying off into the sky. Her preferred rest spots were always enveloped in Trees and Leafs, Her rare speeches and autograph signings were enclosed by plants, she and Chat Noir helped with planting the new Garden near the center of Paris. 

Needless to say, she was becoming a lot like a Ladybug in the costume. And, if her current position was anything to speak about, outside of the super suit as well.

She was stretched out near a rose batch, the flower of many expressions staring back at the superheroine. These roses were crawling with Ladybugs and Aphids, the bug's natural prey. There was no coincidence that the batch she chose was the closest to the garden window and as such the sun. A pack of Ladybugs, A 'Loveliness' if she was correct, was crawling on her shoulders. 

She went back to her book, reading about magical theories in the book. She turned the page, and read.

* * *

_ When talking about Miraculous, a guardian by the name of Akahoshi theorized about the 'Lamp' Effect. Named after former holders of both the Moth and Butterfly holders. This theory was birthed when the two relatively composed holders were discovered fighting over a lamp. This theory proclaims that when using and wearing a Miraculous for an extended time the user 'adopts' traits of the miraculous. For example, the Owl Miraculous holder at the time developed the ability to turn their head to an almost perfect degree of 180. A holder of the Chameleon turned out to be almost perfect in cosplay and impersonation and later was found out to be able to camouflage.  _

_ (Linebreak) _

Marinette nodded. This would explain why the last few Akuma had light-based powers. Turns out that Hawky might be able to be defeated with a powerful flashbang.

She unconsciously reached to her left, grasping a rose. The spiny thorns seemed to not affect her as the Ladybugs flew to a different rose.

* * *

_ Despite evidence of this theory being rather widespread, elders denounced it because it was only found in children. All of them were under the age of 20 when given the miraculous for the first time. Along with the evidence of it being only in children, the kids who used their miraculous more often developed these traits faster, trained them to a higher degree, used them in their transformations, and gained even more abilities than people who didn't use them often. _

_ Furthermore, users' bodies and mannerisms tended to reflect that change. Holders of the Jaguar and Panther tended to act like a housecat when faced with a mouse or a cat toy. Even further, they tended to fight since they were the same sex. They were also very protective of their mates. Their hair grew longer and thicker, their nails grew sharper, and their fangs grew. Their eyes started becoming more cat-like and they became more feral when threatened. _

* * *

Marinette shut the book with a resounding snap. Is this why she was in-tune with Nature? They  _ did  _ say Ladybugs were goddesses of Luck and Nature, so she could see why.

Imagine if Chat started showing these traits, everyone would've found him out by now.

She laughed silently, preparing to leave, and that's when her hyper-trained senses spotted something.

She closed her eyes, hearing going haywire. Her skin had goosebumps, picking up the slightest changes in the air. Her hair stood on end, before seemingly pointing her in a certain direction. She turned and saw him.

A  _ very  _ familiar person observing her and looking like she was insane and about to kill him.

Which she was. She had told Kim thousands of time to not sneak up on her while she's reading, and the idiot done goofed up the final time.

"W-What are y-you ea-eating!" The swimmer said, backing up.

Marinette's head tilted. She hadn't brought a snack.

"Wha d'you mean?" She said, then recoiled as a sharp object pricked her lip. She grabbed the offending spike and pulled it, showing, you guessed it:

The rose she had grabbed earlier, this time suspiciously absent of Aphids. 

Well, turns out she could digest bugs. Neat. 

Marinette looked at the flower, then at Kim. She repeated this process for an agonizingly short time, then stared at Kim.

Kim stopped in his tracks, the feeling of pure fucking  _ death  _ freezing him in place. He looked at Marinette and felt his soul leave his body. She was unmoving, a shadow over her eyes. Her sickly sweet smile perfectly contrasted the pure radiation of hell rolling off her in waves. The shadow lifted from half of her face. Her eyes  _ blazed  _ a burning cremating blue, the glacial cobalt in her piercing glare.

And she uttered a single sentence, one that made Kim's instincts to  _ shriek  _ and tell him to run as fast as he can.

Fear.

He was afraid of the person he considered a little sister all these years.

"No one will ever believe you."

Marinette did  _ not  _ smirk in childish glee as she watched Kim bolt away like she had struck him with lightning. She made her way back to her spot, deciding to put the rose back in her mouth. 

Despite everything, it's taste felt familiar, as if she was missing this her entire life.She decided to bask in her high moment, opening up the book. And if Kim didn't even look at her for the rest of the day, well all she said was that he made a stupid dare and paid the price.

And if she wore a blue rose in her hair for a while? She could always play it off as her testing out a design.

So  _ this  _ is what the 'Lamp' Theory was about.


End file.
